Season 1
Season 1: Off the high horse, and into highschool '''the first season of One Glee Direction debuted in the Fall of 2012. Episodes Cast *Amy Cimorelli as Elisabeth Barry (21/22) *Kat Dennings as Jaden Tomas (18/22) *Niall Horan as himself (22/22) *Logan Lerman as Joey Croft (18/22) *Lindsay Lohan as Reena Prongs (19/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (16/22) *Zayn Malik as himself (20/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (22/22) *Ellen Page as Angie Greene (17/22) *Liam Payne as himself (22/22) *Molly C. Quinn as Gwen Barnes (22/22) *Debby Ryan as Willow Heart (22/22) *Harry Styles as himself (22/22) *Louis Tomlinson as himself (21/22) Recurring Cast *Shane Harper as Connor Rich (13/22) *Joe Jonas as Kris Stone (21/22) *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste (10/22) *Cher Lloyd as Gloria Clinton (17/22) *Alexander Ludwig as Terrance "T-Dog" Perks (13/22) *Conor Maynard as Ricky Davis (12/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (14/22) *Callan McAuliffe as Ed Rutt (19/22) *Deborah Messing as Dakotah Meyers (8/22) *Emma Stone as Penny Grude (21/22) *Lucas Till as Chord Raisling (9/22) Guest Stars *Eleanor Calder as herself (4/22) *Simon Cowell as himself (3/22) *Perrie Edwards as herself (3/22) *Paul Higgins as himself (2/22) *NeNe Leakes as Ros Washington (4/22) *Scotty McCreary as Toby (4/22) *Danielle Peazer as herself (2/22) *Iqbal Theba as Janitor Figgins (5/22)62 Storylines/Spoilers *Elisabeth struggles in her relationship with Harry Styles when fame is involved, and has to later come to terms with being in a wheel chair after a serious car accident. Luckily, she makes a full recovery. *Jaden struggles with a drug addiction that causes her to go to rehab early in the show, and overdoses in the season finale. It is unclear if she is okay until Season 2. *Niall decides to put himself in other's shoes, and tries to help with Elisabeth's physical therapy in the hopes that she will walk. The work is put to good use when she and him begin a relationship, and she relearns how to walk. *Joey and Angie try to increase their popularity from nerdy band tweebs, but they find each other in the process. *Reena and Gwen try to keep their popularity in check after joining Glee, and they try desperately to not enjoy the people around them. *Zayn realizes he is abusing alchohol and turn to Jaden for help. It causes some trouble in his relationship with Perrie. *Liam struggles with his feelings for Willow when he's in a relationship with Danielle, and when he finally ends it, Willow isn't so easy to get. *Willow is conflicted by her feelings for Liam and Chord, and finds herself in Liam's arms like she knew from th beginning. But the relationship doesn't last too long when Willow drops to club after her and Elisabeth's car accident. She later returns after examining her bad streak. *Harry misses his life of fame, but hopefully the right girl will make him want to stay. *Louis finds out he is going to be a father, as Eleanor is pregnant. After graduation, he returns to London to be with his baby. *Kris comes out as gay, and deals with McKinley bullies. Penny obsesses over grabbing the attention from one of the 1D members. Musical Performances '''Invitationals: *"We Are Young" by fun. Sung by Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, and Elisabeth Barry with the New Directions. *"Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Sung by Willow Heart and Angie Green with the New Directions. Sectionals: *"Some Nights" by fun. Sung by Harry Styles, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik with the New Directions. *"Somebody to Love" by Queen. Sung by Liam Payne and Kris Stone with the New Directions. Regionals: